Problem: Omar has walked his dog for a total of $3$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $3$ miles each day. For how many days has Omar been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Omar has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $3\text{ miles} \div 3\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $3\text{ miles} \div 3\text{ miles per day} = 1\text{ days}$